the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Independence Air flight 792
Independence Air flight 792 was a nonstop flight between Boston and Halifax operated by a Bombardier CRJ-200. In the accident, of the 50 on board, there were only two survivors. The cause of the crash was to be determined as pilot error, from an incident when it was delivered to Lufthansa. Flight DetailsCategory:Accident The plane was originally from Lufthansa and thats where the error that was hidden for almost two decades. The plane was delivered to IndependenceAir a few days before this crash and it was gonna have maitnence done on it after the plane landed in Halifax. Crash At 18:00 EDT(7:00 EDT), IA 10 took off from Washington Dulles International Airport on a 50 minute flight to Boston Logan International Airport. After a refueling at Boston, IA 10 changed to IA 792 and was on the way to Halifax, the final destination. At 19:30 EDT, IA 792 took off on a way to a thirty minute flight to Halifax. At around 19:45 EDT, IA792 experienced some turbulence and people in the rear heard an explosion. IA792 just climbed to 38000 feet then it fell straight to the ground going at supersonic speeds. Some cracks in the tail of IA792 send the last two rows and a bathroom flying into the mountains the rest of the plane crashed into a small village in Southern Halifax and all in the front section died. Survivors There were originally four survivors three passengers and one flight attendant in a seat in the back. Two of the three passengers died because of their injuries and both of the two survivors were in the last row. Investigation At around 19:50 EDT the Halifax Air Traffic Control noticed a plane went missing and there were reports of an explosion by some mountain climbers climbing the mountain around the village. The Halifax Air Traffic Control send firetrucks to the location but they were too late, the only chance of survival for the passengers in the front section was gone. The next day, the NTSB flew up to the crash site and started investigating. The TSB also came because the crash was in Canadian soil and the plane was Canadian. A mountain climber found the two survivors and brought them to the local hospital for treatments. They were fine after the visit. The TSB noticed that one of the engines was missing. Around two miles away, The missing engine was found, obliterated. One of the pilots of the Lufthansa plane remembered that he once had a very steep, hard landing and the engines made a weird sound when they hit. Legacy This crash left a legacy of the first plane crash to be caused by another airline's problem. Some of the parts were sent to the National Air and Space Museum in Washington DC and the Udvar-Hazy Center right near Dulles, IndependenceAir's main hub. IA 792 was in an Air Crash Investigation called Blowout Date of the Crash The crash occurred on August 5th, 2010 The Black Boxes The cause was determined only from the Cockpit Voice Recorder, when the passengers heard an explosion from the back. Grounding of Bombardier CRJ-200 All the CRJ-200s in North America were grounded and sent to maintenance to make sure that the engines were good. Most of the planes were fine.